


Lila loves her moms

by gothfoxx



Series: Miraculous lgbtq au [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Language, Multi, Slurs, lila is a stress liar au, lila sugar, lila was adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: This is in the same au as “boy genius” and “I want to be the one to walk in the sun” but with the focus on LilaChapter one:canonical LilaChapter two:compulsive liar Lila
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lila Rossi’s parents, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Miraculous lgbtq au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. She protect, she attack, but mostly she overreact

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely Jen wanted some Lila in the lgbtq au and I couldn’t say no! But I also couldn’t decide if I wanted canon Lila or Jen’s compulsive liar!Lila…so I did both

Lila didn’t remember her time at the orphanage before her mama and mommy adopted her but she did remember how all the other adults treated them. ‘A lesbian couple, one woman being trans, raising a child? Unnatural! Perverted! Unsightly to God!’ Lila learned when to bend the truth and when to toss it out the window. Each time they moved for mommy’s job Lila had to keep quiet about her home situation and assesses the lgbtq climate. The school she was attending in Paris seemed chill but it was hard to tell untill someone said or did something.

Something like “Hey look at that pansy, he’s such a pussy he thinks he has one!” Laughs some dude-bro looking high schooler who points out Sabrina to his friends. Sabrina, the poor girl, looks so broken at the comment and is close to tears. “Say that again, I dare you!” Marinette charges you the sidewalk like a vengeful valkyrie with a hell fire burning in her eyes(if Lila wasn’t straight 👀👀) and a confused Alya following her, camera in hand. The boys said some other shit while Marinette stood like a tiny warrior between the and Sabrina who was hiding in Max and Kim’s arms.

Welp that did it, “What kind of losers are you? Harassing girls way to young for you, you some kind of sick pervs? You get off on scaring people? Get out of here you sick fucks! The Mayor, police chief, and the embassy will be hearing about this!” Threatens Lila as she walks over to be shoulder to shoulder to Mari. “You came to wrong sisterhood, assholes.” She snarled. The duo may have been small but they were drawing a crowd so the older boys spat out some insults and a “you bitches aren’t worth the time” before hightailing it out of there.

After consoling Sabrina and sending Chloé a copy of what Alya recorded to show to her and Sabrina’s dads Lila found Mari looking at her with a puzzled look. “What Dupain-Cheng?” She huffs. “You didn’t have anything to gain, why did you help?” The bluenette cuts to the chase and asks. “Hmm. Well goodie goodie it’s what I wish someone would have done for me.” “Yo-“ “not me, my mom. But people don’t like what’s different, so because she and mama were different i was punished to.” “Oh, Lila. No one here will do that. Half the kids that go here are part of the community themselves and most of the rest are supporters. You don’t have to lie about yourself, about that or anything.” That last bit was obviously a ploy to try and get Lila to be a sweet goodie goodie but she’d let it pass since Mari was being…nice. “Good to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compulsive liar!lila

Trying to control her emotions and not lie was really hard for Lila, she was bullied a lot for having a family that “spat in the eyes of the Lord” as the adults used to say. When they moved to Paris and Lila started at her newest school she was prepared for hate and scorn but when she walked into class and two girls close to the far was were snuggling up without anybody batting an eye. A small looking nerd was lovingly gazing at a red clad jock. It was a shock, a nice shock, that no one seemed to get angery over their friend’s preferences. Later she heard Alix, the pinknette, was ace and might also be aro!

“So Lila, you came with your mom to Paris right? Is your dad still still in Italy?” Asks an innocent looking Adrien. “Oh um, no. Mom and Mama are both here in Paris but Mama does work from home.” The brunette answers somewhat hesitantly. “Oh cool! Nino has two moms too! I’m a little jealous.” Adrien laughs rubbing his neck, “what does your ma do?” “She runs a online crisis line for kids who’s parents don’t approve of their um lifestyles. She wants to be there for them like she wishes someone had been there for her.” It was a personal project her mama had been working on for years, the site was non-profit so it struggled a lot in the beginning like most did but Mama has pressed on and now it was stable financially. “That’s really great of her.” Mari pipes up from we’re she had been drawing in her sketch book. “I would bet Ladybug and Chat Noir would back that. Anything to help others, heroes tend to be like that.” The bluenette adds while the blond nods in agreement. “I know Ladybug, I’ll mention it to her. Can I have the site name?”

After the next Akuma attack when reporters tried to get a word from the heroes they both stopped and spoke of a crisis line that they thought was doing great work but needed more sponsors. Less than a hour later ‘homefortheheart.com’ had 100 new donators and was trending on several multi media sites. “O mio dio! How!?” Olivia shouted as she watched as another 3 people signed up as sponsors, Amara hug her wife and congratulated her. Behind the Lila smiled, Mari and Ladybug were so nice!


End file.
